


Who Did It

by Alexa_Sire



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Sire/pseuds/Alexa_Sire
Summary: Charles found something interesting in the trash can.





	Who Did It

IT WAS 7am, and Jake came in late to drop off Amy at the dentist, when he sees the whole precinct in disarray. Charles is pacing back and forth, Rosa has a worried look on there face, and every one looks frazzled.

“Um, what’s going on?” Jake says, with confusion.

“I FOUND A PREGNANCY TEST IN THE TRASH CAN IN THE BATHROOM!” Charles yells.

“Why were you digging in the trash Boyle?” Rosa questions.

“BECAUSE, Rosa it was sticking out of the trash can like a turd in a toilet bowl that needs several flushes to go down, Rosa.” Charles replies. 

“Wait, who’s pregnant?” Jake asks.

“WE DON'T KNOW, that’s what we’re trying to figure out.” 

“Correction, that’s what Boyle is trying to figure out while the rest of us are trying to do our jobs” Rosa says. 

“That’s not true, me and Scully already made a bet on it.” 

“Oh! Let me get on that, $5 bucks it’s Diane from upstairs” Jake says with a smile. 

“You guys are disgusting” Rosa says.

“How about you Sarg.?” Jake asks. 

“Who do you think the test belongs to?” 

“It’s none of my business Peralta. And it’s none of yours either.” Terry declares.

Half the day is spent making bets on who the pregnancy test could belong to. 

Charles says it’s a Terry’s wife since she came by the precinct yesterday to drop off some yogurt for Terry, Rosa says it’s probably some innocent bystander who just came here to use the bathroom, and Terry broke down and said it was probably one of Hitchcock’s girlfriends. 

Just as the bets for the “who left the pregnancy test” starts to get going, Holt walks in, in confusion. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Holt barks. 

“Thing 2 over here” Rosa says, pointing at Charles. 

“Was digging in the trash like a possum, and found a used pregnancy test.” She says, folding her arms. 

“A pregnancy test?” Holt questions. 

“Yep, wanna place a bet on who you think it is?” Jake asks. 

“No need, it’s mine.” Holt says, walking into his office. 

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?“ Charles and Jake said in unison, heading towards Holts office with Rosa and Terry behind them.

“Its, yours, sir?” Terry hesitantly asks. 

“Yes! Me and Kevin are trying for a baby.” Holt says, nonchalantly.

“WHAT!” Jake yells, smiling.

“Yes, Kevin broke me down with a detailed PowerPoint on why we should be parents and we hired a surrogate.” 

“That reminds me, Boyle, was it positive?” 

“Yes...OH MY GOD CAPTAIN HOLT YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER!” Charles yells.

The whole precinct claps in a Joyce uproar, just as Amy comes back. 

“Amy! Charles found a pregnancy test in the trash in the bathroom and we all made bets on who it belonged to, but it turns out it was Captain Holt’s and Kevin’s surrogates, AND IT WAS POSITIVE AMY, I’m gonna be a big brother!” Jake says excitedly, hugging Amy. 

“Wow, that’s...amazing...but a lie” Amy says 

“What do you mean it’s a lie?” Jake says.

While Amy and Jake were talking, everyone started to look at them.

“Here” Amy says, shoving a box into jake’s chest and He opens it.

“Why is there a positive pregnancy test in...here…” 

“Surprise” Amy yells.

“The test in the bathroom was actually mine. I wanted to take it here so you wouldn’t find out I took one but then Captain Holt found me and I panicked and threw it in the trash, then took another one at a gas station. I also lies and told you I had to go to the dentist this morning when I really had to go to the doctor to make sure I was actually pregnant.” Amy says, looking at a stunned Jake.

“I also lied and told you to drop me off at this morning when I really was going to the doctor that was a block and a half away, to make sure I was actually pregnant. Amy’s says. 

“And I guess Captain Holt told you it was his to cover for me” Amy said, looking at Holt.

“Just, looking out for a...friend” Holt says, making Amy smile. 

“... I think I’m going to pass out.” Charles says, grabbing onto Rosa. 

“I think you owe me $10 there Boyle” Scully says, sticking out his hand.

Jake doesn’t say anything but pulls Amy into an embrace and whispers how much he loves her.

“We're gonna have a baby Ames” Jake whispers 

“We're gonna have a baby”


End file.
